Talk:Agatha Heterodyne
I know this has had a lot of work put into it, but really, with a recitation like this, why read the comic? I think instead of a summary of each phase of the story, it needs to be re-written in a more encyclopedic style. There's no discussion at all of Krosp's influence and purpose, nor are the issues brought up at Passholdt even mentioned (I added something). Her purpose for the plans of Tarvek and the Knights of Jove are also overlooked (Storm King opera). However, I hestitate to 'plow into it' without more feedback, because this is, after all, a collaborative effort. Corgi 10:24, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :There's been discussion of this on other entries too. I think the general consensus is that we should aim more for summaries and compliations of useful information rather than page-by-page histories. I was just hoping the original authors were going to edit their own work before I started editing. I know I personally had some thoughts on character analysis for Agatha eventually. :) --mnenyver 17:49, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :: I thought your character paras on Klaus weren't half brilliant. Might I encourage you? :: Corgi 10:40, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::Please go ahead and edit this. I've done the best I can, but paring it down even this much was hard. I know it's too complete, but I hope it can serve as a kind of backbone (only in reverse, I guess, since it'll be being whittled away instead of added to). I'm not used to writing in an encyclopedic way, so please have patience with me. -Evaneyreddeman 20:13, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Oh, I think you put a brave amount of effort into it. The style is something that just needs to be picked up after exposure. *grin* ::: Corgi 10:40, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :::Looking over the more complete character pages, I think that the page on Klaus would be a good format to use as a model. Any thoughts? -Evaneyreddeman 21:57, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I agree that his page is a good example. It provides information that's not available in the comic and summarizes important points about the character. I wanna help too! :) --mnenyver 22:35, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::::: copies of the Secret Blueprints! ::::: Corgi 10:40, 29 February 2008 (UTC) I was working on a new version, but I think I'm gonna let someone else take a stab at this one. --mnenyver 00:56, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, if I'm gonna do it, it's going to take a while. Corgi writes well. Can I volunteer her? -Evaneyreddeman 17:31, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :I've started a scratchpad with my notes on Agatha and a scheme for re-writing. It's really rough still (just a list), but I'm working on it. Feel free to add suggestions. -Evaneyreddeman 18:37, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Portrait I uploaded the one about the mirrors because I discovered it randomly and thought it was hilarious, but I'm wondering if Agathasmile.jpg (over here) would be better? Phil and Cheyenne seem to have evolved to a newer style. Plus, that smile is just great. :) Still working on parts of the entry, by the way, currently saved offline. --mnenyver 12:16, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :I like the mirror one better than the smile, just because Agatha is more central. I was thinking of maybe getting a picture of Agatha from the end of volume seven, maybe where she says "I know where I have to go." -Evaneyreddeman 16:16, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :: I put the mirror one in because it was there, basically. I do agree that a newer one would be ideal, but also that portraits should be fully focused on the character in question, which pretty much means a new one needs uploading. Since the portraits are my current project, I'll do that if no one else is set on something. --Acacia 18:32, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :::Go for it! --mnenyver 18:50, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Edit almost "Done" I think I've got something pretty close to 'ready to post' over on my scratchpad, but I figured that before I put it up here I'd invite everyone to look it over. So, look it over! I know it could (still) use more links, but I've tried to add them as I went. Let me know what you think. -Evaneyreddeman 18:06, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Fact check: cleaning the lab "Even when her spark was repressed, she was far from weak: witness her defense of herself against the brothers von Zinzer and her determined attitude when cleaning Dr. Beetle's lab." But note: when she cleaned the lab, she was no longer repressed by the locket, since it was already gone. Granted, she was instead probably starting to feel "normal", whatever that means for a Spark. I don't have an login here (yet?) but if folk agree, I can tweak if someone else doesn't want to. (And I can't tell if this page is the "rewrite" mentioned by Evaneyreddeman or not, since the scratchpad seems empty. So I don't want to edit that which is about to go *poof*...) :Yes, this is my rewrite. And you are correct, she didn't have her locket at that point. But in terms of character development, she was still her sparky-repressed self. (She still thought of herself as useless.) It would probably be good to make the distinction clearer though. If you know of a nice way to phrase it, go for it! -Evaneyreddeman 14:53, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Must we use "spaz" here? Tsk Tsk... Altgorl 07:14, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Hokay - Hy despazed it now. Altgorl 07:46, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Outside Information I just want to send kudos to whoever found this reference. I'd like to see more of this kind of thing, myself (but others may disagree...). ⚙Zarchne 21:15, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Feb 2009 Since the page had lain mostly still for several months with the cleanup tag on, I have attempted an edit to address all the points mentioned above. The new text is actually 200 words shorter, even after adding an analysis of Agatha's spark. In particular, I attempted to pare back the story recap. My perception is that the paring back gets easier as time goes on and history puts a different perspective on which details are important. By the end of volume 9, I'm sure that 'Agatha goes looking for Gil' will need pared out in favor of some piece of hilarity that ensued. One topic that I removed from the recap were events concerning Agatha's command voice. That has its own page, so I reduced it to one sentence and a link. Hope you like it. --DryBrook 05:24, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I think you did a very nice job editing it. While my pride makes me wish you'd left in this or that turn of phrase that I liked, I gladly yield to the higher cause of a well-written article. You've really added a lot of clarity to the ideas I initially expressed, and that's ample compensation for seeing my darling phrases go. And you make a good point: and time goes on it's easier to see what is important and what is only interesting (and the entire comic is interesting, so listing it all is counterproductive!) I do think it would be nice to have some kind of note about Agatha learning or discovering that HER voice can command revenants, but perhaps that fits better on the Command Voice page. -Evaneyreddeman 17:02, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'd be happy to see turns of phrase restored. I'm not attached to any of mine. I liked the theme about 'loosing perspective' in particular. As Agatha's jedi powers have grown, she has gone deep into the madness place a couple of times. She is capable of terrible things now. That's a very interesting aspect of the GG story. I thought it was quite a good article before I messed with it. (Plus, some of the phrasings I tried didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped.) --DryBrook 20:14, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::All the nice little turns of phrase I like were part of larger, wordier constructions. It's okay- the one I liked best: 'loosing perspective' is the one you kept. I might change it back to "loosing a certain sense of perspective" just because it amuses me more that way. Or do you think the sorter version makes the concept clearer? -Evaneyreddeman 21:29, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::::The previous caption is fine. Having compressed everywhere, surely there's room to be a little wordier where it's more fun.--DryBrook 01:49, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Family Disambiguation IMVHO, the appearance of this article suffers from the three disambiguation sentences at the top. They seem to have piled up because Agatha has 3 families (Heterodyne, Clay, and Mongfish). I wonder if we can't do something to repair the aesthetic? Carson von Mekkhan has a little of this problem, too. Would it be OK to hand-edit all three families into the same sentence, at least? --DryBrook 18:34, 11 June 2009 (UTC) : I kinda liked the symmetry myself, but if you want to take a whack at it, I don't see why not. -- Corgi 21:03, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Hmm. I am highly tempted to put a subheading at the top of the article: "tldr; version" — m (talk) 23:08, 17 July 2009 (UTC) This article is getting verrrrrrry looooooong Hmmm. There are about 6 scrolls needed to get see this whole page in my browser. It would probably be more readable if it were one or two scrolls long at the most. This is the main character so of course there would be a lot to say about her but it needed be all said here. What might be best is to set up subpages *Agatha Heterodyne/Actress *Agatha Heterodyne/Spark *Agatha Heterodyne/Lady Heterodyne *Agatha Heterodyne/Lucrezias_Daughter or (Evil Mad Scientists Daughter?) or (Mother visits?) I have not looked at the artcile carefully because it is not one I've ever edited. However because of its centrality it needs some TLC. Any takers? --Rej ¤¤? 20:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC) : Another possible split is just adding two new sub-pages: :*AH/History or AH/Life. (sections 1 and 2 of the current, leaving a couple of sentences) :*AH/Spark (section 4 including creations) :The history page might be long, but I don't think that would be a problem. Argadi 00:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Hmmm. I am basically hoping to find someone to take editing responsibility for this page long enough to give it a face lift. However it winds up with a readable front page and several back pages is okay with me. I am hoping to keep my role in this to nudging others to act. My feeling is if someone feels they can handle the job,encourage them to take a bold hand to the task. --Rej ¤¤? 22:43, April 8, 2011 (UTC) "Believed to be" Lucrezia? In the "Actor" section it says "Vrin and the Geisterdamen use the "Holy Machine" to download ✣ another personality into Agatha—a personality that they believe is their goddess, Lucrezia Mongfish, Agatha's mother, and The Other." Why the qualification? Is there any reason to believe it's not really Lucrezia? (Also, under Outside Information, "Kaja explains in this old Livejournal post how Agatha was initially designed and why her hair is such a vibrant red-blonde color" is a stale link (more's the pity -- I want to read it!). Bkharvey (talk) 21:31, August 30, 2017 (UTC) : You can still read the post on the Internet Archive. Perhaps we should bring it into the wiki for archival purposes. I'll ask the Foglios if this is OK. They usually answer their emails (or their helper does). -- William Ansley (talk) 21:40, August 31, 2017 (UTC) :: I redirected the link to the Wayback Machine. Bkharvey (talk) 02:38, February 12, 2018 (UTC) The "Lady Heterodyne" section This very short section seems redundant and misplaced to me. The chronological section on Mechanicsburg events includes her recognition by the Castle. Maybe just move the page links there? But I didn't just do this because I figure someone must have had some reason for putting this here... Bkharvey (talk) 02:38, February 12, 2018 (UTC)